Create your own warrior cat!
by zoeboo61
Summary: it's in the title...
1. I need the names!

**Breezeclan**

Leader-?

Deputy-?

Med Cat: Firetooth- Rust colored tom with blue eyes **Mentoring Hollypaw**

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneyes: Black tom with golden amber eyes with a white slash mark on his chest, former Duskclan cat. (mentoring Whitepaw)

Nettlefoot- Brown she-cat with grass green eyes. (mentoring Crescentpaw)

-?

-?

Young Warriors:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes. (mentor is Firetooth)

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes (Mentor is Goldeneye)

Crescentpaw- Black she-cat with white crescent moon on her chest and brown eyes

-?

Queens:

Moontail- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and green, brown eyes. Her mate is Goldeneye. Her kits are Foxkit, and Lightkit.

kits:

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle with one amber eye and one brown.

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash of white on her hind leg and brown eyes.

Elders:

-?

-?

-?

**Remember to give out the names so i can make this story happen! i will cheek my account every day!**


	2. knew names! get more in people!

**Breezeclan**

Leader: -?

Deputy: Smallnight- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Med Cat: Firetooth- Rust colored tom with blue eyes (mentoring Hollypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneyes- Black tom with golden eyes with a slash mark on his chest, former Duskclan warrior (mentoring Whitepaw)

Nettlefoot- Brown she-cat with grass green eyes (mentoring Crescentpaw)

-?

-?

Young Warriors:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes (mentor is Firetooth)

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes (mentor is Goldeneyes)

Crescentpaw- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and brown eyes (mentor is Nettlefoot)

-?

Queens:

Moontail-Black she-cat with a white tail tip and green, brown eyes, her mate is Goldeneyes. Her kits are Foxkit and Lightkit

-?

-?

Kits:

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle with one amber eye and one brown

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes

Elders:

-?

-?

-?

**Remember to give out names so i can make this story happen! I will cheek my account every day!**


	3. lost more names, need clans!

**Breezeclan**

Leader: Bravestar- Big black tom with one blue eye and one green

Deputy: Smallnight- Black she-cat with ember eyes

Med Cat: Firetooth- Rust colored tom with blue eyes (mentoring Hollypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneye- Black tom with golden eyes with a slash mark on his chest, former Duskclan warrior (mentoring Whitepaw)

Nettlefoot- Brown she-cat with grass green eyes (mentoring Crescentpaw)

Lionstorm- Tan tom with ice blue eyes

Whitefeather- White she-cat with purple eyes

Badgertooth- Black tom with a white stripe down his back

Embermark- Slick cream colored she-cat

Swirlfur- White she-cat with gray stripes on her legs

Tigerstripe- Brown tabby tom with back paws

Young Warriors:

Pureheart- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirreltail- Orange she-cat with green eyes

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Breezeclan

Thunderstrike- Brown tom with a white slash on his muzzle

Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Graystorm- Gray tom with one black hind paw

Gingerstep- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shardfur- Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Oakstripe- Tan tom with gray splotches

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes (mentor is Firetooth)

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes (mentor Goldeneyes)

Crescentpaw- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and brown eyes (mentor is Nettlefoot)

-?

Queens:

Moontail- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and green, brown eyes, her mate is Goldeneyes, her kits are Foxkit and Lightkit

Featherstorm- White she-cat with ice blue eyes, mate is Lionstorm, kits are Shardkit, Hopekit, and Wishkit

Leopardfang- Spotted she-cat with ember eyes, mate is Thunderstrike, kits are Trustkit, Fallenkit, and Twigkit

Tigermark- Orange she-cat with a black muzzle, mate is Swiftstrike, kits are Leafkit, and Sharpkit

Kits:

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle with one amber eye and one brown

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes

Shardkit- Gray tom with blue eyes

Hopekit- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Wishkit- White tom with green eyes

Trustkit- Brown she-cat with a slash mark on her muzzle

Fallenkit- Spotted she-cat with one eye

Twigkit- Brown tom with ember eyes

Leafkit- Tanish green she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpkit- Gray tom with hazel eyes

Elders:

Snakefang- Gray tom with orange eyes

Tawnyflame- Bright red she-cat with one white paw

Dogtooth- White tom with a scar on his muzzle (from a dog)

Brokenspirit- Black tom, doesn't have one paw due to a badger attack


	4. HOLY CRAP

**Breezeclan**

Leader: Bravestar- Big black tom with one blue eye and one green

Deputy: Smallnight- Black she-cat with ember eyes

Med Cat: Firetooth- Rust colored tom with blue eyes (mentoring Hollypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneye- Black tom with golden eyes with a slash mark on his chest, former Duskclan warrior (mentoring Whitepaw)

Nettlefoot- Brown she-cat with grass green eyes (mentoring Crescentpaw)

Lionstorm- Tan tom with ice blue eyes

Whitefeather- White she-cat with purple eyes

Badgertooth- Black tom with a white stripe down his back

Embermark- Slick cream colored she-cat

Swirlfur- White she-cat with gray stripes on her legs

Tigerstripe- Brown tabby tom with back paws

Silverleaf- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Songheart- Black she-cat with purple eyes

Lilystream- Blueish/silver she-cat with icy blue eyes

Young Warriors:

Pureheart- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirreltail- Orange she-cat with green eyes

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Breezeclan

Thunderstrike- Brown tom with a white slash on his muzzle

Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Graystorm- Gray tom with one black hind paw

Gingerstep- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shardfur- Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Oakstripe- Tan tom with gray splotches

Lilyfeather- White she-cat with black jaguar spots and icy blue eyes (mentoring Talonpaw)

Rockpelt- Gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes (mentor is Firetooth)

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes (mentor Goldeneyes)

Crescentpaw- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and brown eyes (mentor is Nettlefoot)

Talonpaw- Black tom with gray stripes and warm amber eyes, has thick claws (mentor is Lilyfeather)

Slippaw- Pure white tom, very clumsy.

Cloudpaw- White she-cat with a ragged gray heart shaped mark on her chest

Willowpaw- Tiny she-cat with light gray fur, bright blue eyes

Skypaw- Cloud white tom, ran away from Duskclan, doesn't know who his parents are

Queens:

Moontail- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and green, brown eyes, her mate is Goldeneyes, her kits are Foxkit and Lightkit

Featherstorm- White she-cat with ice blue eyes, mate is Lionstorm, kits are Shardkit, Hopekit, and Wishkit

Leopardfang- Spotted she-cat with ember eyes, mate is Thunderstrike, kits are Trustkit, Fallenkit, and Twigkit

Tigermark- Orange she-cat with a black muzzle, mate is Swiftstrike, kits are Leafkit, and Sharpkit

Sunfire- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Rockpelt, kits are Duskkit, Dawnkit, and Sparkkit

Reveriesoul- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes, mate is Badgertooth, kits are Flamekit, Reedkit, and Dipperkit

Kits:

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle with one amber eye and one brown

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes

Shardkit- Gray tom with blue eyes

Hopekit- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Wishkit- White tom with green eyes

Trustkit- Brown she-cat with a slash mark on her muzzle

Fallenkit- Spotted she-cat with one eye

Twigkit- Brown tom with ember eyes

Leafkit- Tanish green she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpkit- Gray tom with hazel eyes

Duskkit- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Dawnkit- Golden she-cat with oddly blue eyes

Flamekit- Flame point tom with blue eyes

Reedkit- Ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes

Dipperkit- Torbie she-cat with hazel-brown eyes

Sparkkit- Black she-cat with a white chest, paw, and under belly, she has one green eye and one bright blind blue eye (Hollypaws best friend)

Elders:

Snakefang- Gray tom with orange eyes

Tawnyflame- Bright red she-cat with one white paw

Dogtooth- White tom with a scar on his muzzle (from a dog)

Brokenspirit- Black tom, doesn't have one paw due to a badger attack

Snowfern- White she-cat with a scar down one leg and brown eyes is kind to kits and queens

**Pineclan**

Leader: Gorsestar- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white front paws

Deputy: Badgerstripe- White and black tom with ember eyes

Med Cat-?

Senior Warriors:

Tigerfur- Black tom with dark gray (barley visible tiger stripes) with blue eyes (mentoring Leapaw)

Lilycloud- Calico she-cat with green eyes

-?

-?

Young Warriors:

Roselight- Cream colored she-cat with rose colored paws, tail, and chest, and she has green eyes

Echobreeze- Beautiful calico she-cat with blue eyes

-?

-?

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- grayish/green pelt with one white paw (mentor is Tigerfur)

Breezepaw- Black tom with orange eyes (mentor is Roselight)

Bolderpaw- Gray tom with green eyes (mentor is Echobreeze)

-?

Queens:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Kits:

-?

-?

-?

Elders:

Halfsight- Brown she-cat with very bad eye sight

Raventail- Black tom with one gray paw

-?


	5. this goes out to Fishsticsndip

**Breezeclan**

Leader: Bravestar- Big black tom with one blue eye and one green

Deputy: Smallnight- Black she-cat with ember eyes

Med Cat: Firetooth- Rust colored tom with blue eyes (mentoring Hollypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneye- Black tom with golden eyes with a slash mark on his chest, former Duskclan warrior (mentoring Whitepaw)

Nettlefoot- Brown she-cat with grass green eyes (mentoring Crescentpaw)

Lionstorm- Tan tom with ice blue eyes

Whitefeather- White she-cat with purple eyes

Badgertooth- Black tom with a white stripe down his back

Embermark- Slick cream colored she-cat

Swirlfur- White she-cat with gray stripes on her legs

Tigerstripe- Brown tabby tom with back paws

Silverleaf- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Songheart- Black she-cat with purple eyes

Lilystream- Blueish/silver she-cat with icy blue eyes

Young Warriors:

Pureheart- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirreltail- Orange she-cat with green eyes

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Breezeclan

Thunderstrike- Brown tom with a white slash on his muzzle

Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Graystorm- Gray tom with one black hind paw

Gingerstep- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shardfur- Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Oakstripe- Tan tom with gray splotches

Lilyfeather- White she-cat with black jaguar spots and icy blue eyes (mentoring Talonpaw)

Rockpelt- Gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes (mentor is Firetooth)

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes (mentor Goldeneyes)

Crescentpaw- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and brown eyes (mentor is Nettlefoot)

Talonpaw- Black tom with gray stripes and warm amber eyes, has thick claws (mentor is Lilyfeather)

Slippaw- Pure white tom, very clumsy.

Cloudpaw- White she-cat with a ragged gray heart shaped mark on her chest

Willowpaw- Tiny she-cat with light gray fur, bright blue eyes

Skypaw- Cloud white tom, ran away from Duskclan, doesn't know who his parents are

Queens:

Moontail- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and green, brown eyes, her mate is Goldeneyes, her kits are Foxkit and Lightkit

Featherstorm- White she-cat with ice blue eyes, mate is Lionstorm, kits are Shardkit, Hopekit, and Wishkit

Leopardfang- Spotted she-cat with ember eyes, mate is Thunderstrike, kits are Trustkit, Fallenkit, and Twigkit

Tigermark- Orange she-cat with a black muzzle, mate is Swiftstrike, kits are Leafkit, and Sharpkit

Sunfire- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Rockpelt, kits are Duskkit, Dawnkit, and Sparkkit

Reveriesoul- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes, mate is Badgertooth, kits are Flamekit, Reedkit, and Dipperkit

Kits:

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle with one amber eye and one brown

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes

Shardkit- Gray tom with blue eyes

Hopekit- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Wishkit- White tom with green eyes

Trustkit- Brown she-cat with a slash mark on her muzzle

Fallenkit- Spotted she-cat with one eye

Twigkit- Brown tom with ember eyes

Leafkit- Tanish green she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpkit- Gray tom with hazel eyes

Duskkit- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Dawnkit- Golden she-cat with oddly blue eyes

Flamekit- Flame point tom with blue eyes

Reedkit- Ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes

Dipperkit- Torbie she-cat with hazel-brown eyes

Sparkkit- Black she-cat with a white chest, paw, and under belly, she has one green eye and one bright blind blue eye (Hollypaws best friend)

Elders:

Snakefang- Gray tom with orange eyes

Tawnyflame- Bright red she-cat with one white paw

Dogtooth- White tom with a scar on his muzzle (from a dog)

Brokenspirit- Black tom, doesn't have one paw due to a badger attack

Snowfern- White she-cat with a scar down one leg and brown eyes is kind to kits and queens

**Pineclan**

Leader: Gorsestar- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white front paws

Deputy: Badgerstripe- White and black tom with ember eyes

Med Cat-?

Senior Warriors:

Tigerfur- Black tom with dark gray (barley visible tiger stripes) with blue eyes (mentoring Leapaw)

Lilycloud- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Birdwing- Gray she-cat with all white paws

Willowlight- Pure white she-cat with light gray eyes

Young Warriors:

Roselight- Cream colored she-cat with rose colored paws, tail, and chest, and she has green eyes

Echobreeze- Beautiful calico she-cat with blue eyes

Roseheart- White/cream colored she-cat with icy blue eyes

Lightningstep- Gray tom with a whiteunderbelly

Embertail- Orange tom with hazel eyes

Genitalheart- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- grayish/green pelt with one white paw (mentor is Tigerfur)

Breezepaw- Black tom with orange eyes (mentor is Roselight)

Bolderpaw- Gray tom with green eyes (mentor is Echobreeze)

-?

Queens:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Kits:

-?

-?

-?

Elders:

Halfsight- Brown she-cat with very bad eye sight

Raventail- Black tom with one gray paw

-?

**This one was out to Fishsticsndip for the awesome 6 warriors he/she gave out... i will be doing this more often, don't worry i will get your name in to if you review with names!**


	6. This one goes out to 4 people!

**Breezeclan**

Leader: Bravestar- Big black tom with one blue eye and one green

Deputy: Smallnight- Black she-cat with ember eyes

Med Cat: Firetooth- Rust colored tom with blue eyes (mentoring Hollypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneye- Black tom with golden eyes with a slash mark on his chest, former Duskclan warrior (mentoring Whitepaw)

Nettlefoot- Brown she-cat with grass green eyes (mentoring Crescentpaw)

Lionstorm- Tan tom with ice blue eyes

Whitefeather- White she-cat with purple eyes

Badgertooth- Black tom with a white stripe down his back

Embermark- Slick cream colored she-cat

Swirlfur- White she-cat with gray stripes on her legs

Tigerstripe- Brown tabby tom with back paws

Silverleaf- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Songheart- Black she-cat with purple eyes

Lilystream- Blueish/silver she-cat with icy blue eyes

Young Warriors:

Pureheart- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirreltail- Orange she-cat with green eyes

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Breezeclan

Thunderstrike- Brown tom with a white slash on his muzzle

Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Graystorm- Gray tom with one black hind paw

Gingerstep- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shardfur- Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Oakstripe- Tan tom with gray splotches

Lilyfeather- White she-cat with black jaguar spots and icy blue eyes (mentoring Talonpaw)

Rockpelt- Gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes (mentor is Firetooth)

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes (mentor Goldeneyes)

Crescentpaw- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and brown eyes (mentor is Nettlefoot)

Talonpaw- Black tom with gray stripes and warm amber eyes, has thick claws (mentor is Lilyfeather)

Slippaw- Pure white tom, very clumsy.

Cloudpaw- White she-cat with a ragged gray heart shaped mark on her chest

Willowpaw- Tiny she-cat with light gray fur, bright blue eyes

Skypaw- Cloud white tom, ran away from Duskclan, doesn't know who his parents are

Queens:

Moontail- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and green, brown eyes, her mate is Goldeneyes, her kits are Foxkit and Lightkit

Featherstorm- White she-cat with ice blue eyes, mate is Lionstorm, kits are Shardkit, Hopekit, and Wishkit

Leopardfang- Spotted she-cat with ember eyes, mate is Thunderstrike, kits are Trustkit, Fallenkit, and Twigkit

Tigermark- Orange she-cat with a black muzzle, mate is Swiftstrike, kits are Leafkit, and Sharpkit

Sunfire- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Rockpelt, kits are Duskkit, Dawnkit, and Sparkkit

Reveriesoul- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes, mate is Badgertooth, kits are Flamekit, Reedkit, and Dipperkit

Kits:

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle with one amber eye and one brown

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes

Shardkit- Gray tom with blue eyes

Hopekit- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Wishkit- White tom with green eyes

Trustkit- Brown she-cat with a slash mark on her muzzle

Fallenkit- Spotted she-cat with one eye

Twigkit- Brown tom with ember eyes

Leafkit- Tanish green she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpkit- Gray tom with hazel eyes

Duskkit- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Dawnkit- Golden she-cat with oddly blue eyes

Flamekit- Flame point tom with blue eyes

Reedkit- Ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes

Dipperkit- Torbie she-cat with hazel-brown eyes

Sparkkit- Black she-cat with a white chest, paw, and under belly, she has one green eye and one bright blind blue eye (Hollypaws best friend)

Elders:

Snakefang- Gray tom with orange eyes

Tawnyflame- Bright red she-cat with one white paw

Dogtooth- White tom with a scar on his muzzle (from a dog)

Brokenspirit- Black tom, doesn't have one paw due to a badger attack

Snowfern- White she-cat with a scar down one leg and brown eyes is kind to kits and queens

**Pineclan**

Leader: Gorsestar- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white front paws

Deputy: Badgerstripe- White and black tom with ember eyes

Med Cat- Dawnshadow- Black she-cat with gray paws and hazel eyes

Senior Warriors:

Tigerfur- Black tom with dark gray barely visible tiger stripes with blue eyes (mentoring Leapaw)

Lilycloud- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Birdwing- Gray she-cat with all white paws

Willowlight- Pure white she-cat with light gray eyes

Snowseeker- White she-cat with blue eyes, ginger stripes on hind legs

Young Warriors:

Roselight- Cream colored she-cat with rose colored paws, tail, and chest, and she has green eyes

Echobreeze- Beautiful calico she-cat with blue eyes

Roseheart- White/cream colored she-cat with icy blue eyes

Lightningstep- Gray tom with a white underbelly

Embertail- Orange tom with hazel eyes

Genitalheart- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she cat with white flower petal shaped marks on her body with brown eyes (mentor is Tigerfur)

Breezepaw- Black tom with orange eyes (mentor is Roselight)

Bolderpaw- Gray tom with green eyes (mentor is Echobreeze)

Queens:

Brokenheart- black sh-cat with broken left paw, blue eyes, her mate is Ember tail, her kits are Rosekit

-?

-?

-?

Kits:

Rosekit- black she-cat with red eyes

-?

-?

Elders:

Halfsight- Brown she-cat with very bad eye sight

Raventail- Black tom with one gray paw

-?

**Streamclan**

Leader: -?

Deputy: Stormtalon- Dark grey tom with one white hind paw with green eyes

Med Cat: -?

Senior Warriors:

Berryflash- cream and white she-cat with brown paws

-?

-?

-?

Young Warriors:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Apprentices:

-?

-?

-?

Queens:

-?

-?

Kits:

-?

-?

-?

Elders:

-?

-?

-?

This one went out to 4 people, Ravenwing Of ThunderClan, LoneWolf4ever, Wildlily2909, and MewMewLight271 .

Sorry MewMewLight271 about the med cat, someone else got theirs in before you (Not going to say who, your welcome) but next time i will make sure you get your pick :)


	7. Sorted things out

**Breezeclan**

Leader: Bravestar- Big black tom with one blue eye and one green

Deputy: Smallnight- Black she-cat with ember eyes

Med Cat: Firetooth- Rust colored tom with blue eyes (mentoring Hollypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneye- Black tom with golden eyes with a slash mark on his chest, former Duskclan warrior (mentoring Whitepaw)

Nettlefoot- Brown she-cat with grass green eyes (mentoring Crescentpaw)

Lionstorm- Tan tom with ice blue eyes

Whitefeather- White she-cat with purple eyes

Badgertooth- Black tom with a white stripe down his back (mentoring Skypaw)

Embermark- Slick cream colored she-cat

Swirlfur- White she-cat with gray stripes on her legs

Tigerstripe- Brown tabby tom with back paws

Silverleaf- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Songheart- Black she-cat with purple eyes

Lilystream- Blueish/silver she-cat with icy blue eyes (mentoring Willowpaw)

Young Warriors:

Pureheart- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirreltail- Orange she-cat with green eyes (mentoring Cloudpaw)

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Breezeclan (mentoring Slippaw)

Thunderstrike- Brown tom with a white slash on his muzzle

Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Graystorm- Gray tom with one black hind paw

Gingerstep- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shardfur- Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Oakstripe- Tan tom with gray splotches

Lilyfeather- White she-cat with black jaguar spots and icy blue eyes (mentoring Talonpaw)

Rockpelt- Gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes (mentor is Firetooth)

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes (mentor Goldeneyes)

Crescentpaw- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and brown eyes (mentor is Nettlefoot)

Talonpaw- Black tom with gray stripes and warm amber eyes, has thick claws (mentor is Lilyfeather)

Slippaw- Pure white tom, very clumsy. (Mentor is Swiftstrike)

Cloudpaw- White she-cat with a ragged gray heart shaped mark on her chest (mentor is Squirreltail)

Willowpaw- Tiny she-cat with light gray fur, bright blue eyes (mentor is Lilystream)

Skypaw- Cloud white tom, ran away from Duskclan, doesn't know who his parents are unknown (mentor is Badgertooth)

Queens:

Moontail- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and green, brown eyes, her mate is Goldeneyes, her kits are Foxkit and Lightkit

Featherstorm- White she-cat with ice blue eyes, mate is Lionstorm, kits are Shardkit, Hopekit, and Wishkit

Leopardfang- Spotted she-cat with ember eyes, mate is Thunderstrike, kits are Trustkit, Fallenkit, and Twigkit

Tigermark- Orange she-cat with a black muzzle, mate is Swiftstrike, kits are Leafkit, and Sharpkit

Sunfire- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Rockpelt, kits are Duskkit, Dawnkit, and Sparkkit

Reveriesoul- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes, mate is Badgertooth, kits are Flamekit, Reedkit, and Dipperkit

Kits:

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle with one amber eye and one brown

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes

Shardkit- Gray tom with blue eyes

Hopekit- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Wishkit- White tom with green eyes

Trustkit- Brown she-cat with a slash mark on her muzzle

Fallenkit- Spotted she-cat with one eye

Twigkit- Brown tom with ember eyes

Leafkit- Tanish green she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpkit- Gray tom with hazel eyes

Duskkit- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Dawnkit- Golden she-cat with oddly blue eyes

Flamekit- Flame point tom with blue eyes

Reedkit- Ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes

Dipperkit- Torbie she-cat with hazel-brown eyes

Sparkkit- Black she-cat with a white chest, paw, and under belly, she has one green eye and one bright blind blue eye (Hollypaws best friend)

Elders:

Snakefang- Gray tom with orange eyes

Tawnyflame- Bright red she-cat with one white paw

Dogtooth- White tom with a scar on his muzzle (from a dog)

Brokenspirit- Black tom, doesn't have one paw due to a badger attack

Snowfern- White she-cat with a scar down one leg and brown eyes is kind to kits and queens

**Pineclan**

Leader: Gorsestar- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white front paws

Deputy: Badgerstripe- White and black tom with ember eyes

Med Cat- Dawnshadow- Black she-cat with gray paws and hazel eyes

Senior Warriors:

Tigerfur- Black tom with dark gray barely visible tiger stripes with blue eyes (mentoring Leapaw)

Lilycloud- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Birdwing- Gray she-cat with all white paws

Willowlight- Pure white she-cat with light gray eyes

Snowseeker- White she-cat with blue eyes, ginger stripes on hind legs

Young Warriors:

Roselight- Cream colored she-cat with rose colored paws, tail, and chest, and she has green eyes (Mentoring Breezepaw)

Echobreeze- Beautiful calico she-cat with blue eyes (Mentoring Bolderpaw)

Roseheart- White/cream colored she-cat with icy blue eyes

Lightningstep- Gray tom with a white underbelly

Embertail- Orange tom with hazel eyes

Genitalheart- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she cat with white flower petal shaped marks on her body with brown eyes (mentor is Tigerfur)

Breezepaw- Black tom with orange eyes (mentor is Roselight)

Bolderpaw- Gray tom with green eyes (mentor is Echobreeze)

Queens:

Brokenheart- black sh-cat with broken left paw, blue eyes, her mate is Ember tail, her kits are Rosekit, and Redkit

-?

-?

-?

Kits:

Rosekit- black she-cat with red eyes

Redkit- Dark orange/cream colored tom with green eyes

-?

Elders:

Halfsight- Brown she-cat with very bad eye sight

Raventail- Black tom with one gray paw

-?

**Streamclan**

Leader: -?

Deputy: Stormtalon- Dark grey tom with one white hind paw with green eyes

Med Cat: -?

Senior Warriors:

Berryflash- cream and white she-cat with brown paws

Moonstorm- Gray she-cat with orange eyes (Mentoring Thornpaw)

-?

-?

Young Warriors:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Apprentices:

Thornpaw- Gray and white tom with streaks of black in his pelt (mentor is Moonstorm)

-?

-?

Queens:

-?

-?

Kits:

-?

-?

-?

Elders:

Mousepelt- matted old she-cat with brown fur

-?

-?

**This one went out to Petalpaw12 and Bobjonney1023 thank you so much for your help i really appreciate it.**

**KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK MY PEEBLES! this story will be good once i get more names and one more clan ^.^ i also sorted out things, like if you go back to Breezeclan some of the apprentices didn't have mentors, well now they do!**


	8. this goes out to MoonbeamMidnight

**Breezeclan**

Leader: Bravestar- Big black tom with one blue eye and one green

Deputy: Smallnight- Black she-cat with ember eyes

Med Cat: Firetooth- Rust colored tom with blue eyes (mentoring Hollypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneye- Black tom with golden eyes with a slash mark on his chest, former Duskclan warrior (mentoring Whitepaw)

Nettlefoot- Brown she-cat with grass green eyes (mentoring Crescentpaw)

Lionstorm- Tan tom with ice blue eyes

Whitefeather- White she-cat with purple eyes

Embermark- Slick cream colored she-cat

Tigerstripe- Brown tabby tom with back paws

Songheart- Black she-cat with purple eyes

Lilystream- Blueish/silver she-cat with icy blue eyes (mentoring Willowpaw)

Young Warriors:

Pureheart- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirreltail- Orange she-cat with green eyes (mentoring Cloudpaw)

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Breezeclan (mentoring Slippaw)

Thunderstrike- Brown tom with a white slash on his muzzle

Graystorm- Gray tom with one black hind paw

Gingerstep- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shardfur- Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Oakstripe- Tan tom with gray splotches

Lilyfeather- White she-cat with black jaguar spots and icy blue eyes (mentoring Talonpaw)

Rockpelt- Gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes (mentor is Firetooth)

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes (mentor Goldeneyes)

Crescentpaw- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and brown eyes (mentor is Nettlefoot)

Talonpaw- Black tom with gray stripes and warm amber eyes, has thick claws (mentor is Lilyfeather)

Cloudpaw- White she-cat with a ragged gray heart shaped mark on her chest (mentor is Squirreltail)

Willowpaw- Tiny she-cat with light gray fur, bright blue eyes (mentor is Lilystream)

Queens:

Moontail- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and green, brown eyes, her mate is Goldeneyes, her kits are Foxkit and Lightkit

Featherstorm- White she-cat with ice blue eyes, mate is Lionstorm, kits are Shardkit, Hopekit, and Wishkit

Leopardfang- Spotted she-cat with ember eyes, mate is Thunderstrike, kits are Trustkit, Fallenkit, and Twigkit

Tigermark- Orange she-cat with a black muzzle, mate is Swiftstrike, kits are Leafkit, and Sharpkit

Kits:

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle with one amber eye and one brown

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes

Shardkit- Gray tom with blue eyes

Hopekit- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Wishkit- White tom with green eyes

Trustkit- Brown she-cat with a slash mark on her muzzle

Fallenkit- Spotted she-cat with one eye

Twigkit- Brown tom with ember eyes

Leafkit- Tanish green she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpkit- Gray tom with hazel eyes

Duskkit- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Snakefang- Gray tom with orange eyes

Tawnyflame- Bright red she-cat with one white paw

Dogtooth- White tom with a scar on his muzzle (from a dog)

Brokenspirit- Black tom, doesn't have one paw due to a badger attack

Snowfern- White she-cat with a scar down one leg and brown eyes is kind to kits and queens

**Pineclan**

Leader: Gorsestar- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white front paws

Deputy: Badgerstripe- White and black tom with ember eyes

Med Cat- Dawnshadow- Black she-cat with gray paws and hazel eyes

Senior Warriors:

Tigerfur- Black tom with dark gray barely visible tiger stripes with blue eyes (mentoring Leapaw)

Lilycloud- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Birdwing- Gray she-cat with all white paws

Willowlight- Pure white she-cat with light gray eyes

Snowseeker- White she-cat with blue eyes, ginger stripes on hind legs

Young Warriors:

Roselight- Cream colored she-cat with rose colored paws, tail, and chest, and she has green eyes (Mentoring Breezepaw)

Echobreeze- Beautiful calico she-cat with blue eyes (Mentoring Bolderpaw)

Roseheart- White/cream colored she-cat with icy blue eyes

Lightningstep- Gray tom with a white underbelly

Embertail- Orange tom with hazel eyes

Genitalheart- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she cat with white flower petal shaped marks on her body with brown eyes (mentor is Tigerfur)

Breezepaw- Black tom with orange eyes (mentor is Roselight)

Bolderpaw- Gray tom with green eyes (mentor is Echobreeze)

Queens:

Brokenheart- black sh-cat with broken left paw, blue eyes, her mate is Ember tail, her kits are Rosekit, Redkit, and Reedkit

-?

-?

-?

Kits:

Rosekit- black she-cat with red eyes

Redkit- Dark orange/cream colored tom with green eyes

Reedkit- Fluffy black she-kit with bright yellow eyes and white belly

Elders:

Halfsight- Brown she-cat with very bad eye sight

Raventail- Black tom with one gray paw

-?

**Streamclan**

Leader: Brightstar- White she-cat with ice blue eyes (Apprentice, Gingerpaw)

Deputy: Stormtalon- Dark grey tom with one white hind paw with green eyes

Med Cat: Blazestep- creamy she-cat with ginger paws, belly and yellow eyes (Apprentice, Honeypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Berryflash- cream and white she-cat with brown paws

Moonstorm- Gray she-cat with orange eyes (Mentoring Thornpaw)

Appleblossom- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Barkpelt- husky brown tom with amber eyes

Shadowfur- black tom with one white left paw and green eyes

Young Warriors:

Mapleclaw- white she-cat with one light brown paw and amber eyes (Apprentice Ocelotpaw)

Burntpelt- grey tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes

Heavyfur- large black tom with thick fur and blue eyes

Stormheart- big white tome with a grey chest

Apprentices:

Thornpaw- Gray and white tom with streaks of black in his pelt (mentor is Moonstorm)

Gingerpaw- pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Honeypaw- brown she-cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes

Ocelotpaw- golden tabby she-cat with black stripes

Queens:

Larchdapple- tawny she-cat with white tiped ears and blue eyes, her kits are Spirtkit and Ghostkit, her mate is Stormheart

Rosefang- ginger she-cat with large fangs and green eyes, her kit is Lavakit, her mate is Burtpelt

Kits:

Spirtitkit- white tom with grey belly and green eyes

Ghostkit- grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Lavakit- dark ginger tom with grey flecks and green eyes

Elders:

Mousepelt- matted old she-cat with brown fur

Brokenfang- slim grey tom with yellow eyes; broken teeth from a fight with a fox

Onestar- white and grey she-cat with green eyes; ear ripped off by a badger; oldest cat in clan

Wrinkledwisker- ginger tom with blue eyes; always had wrinkled wiskers

**Shadeclan**

Leader: Bravestar- giant black tom his tail, super long, sharp claws, and one green and one blue eye

Deputy: Silverleaf- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Med Cat: Swirlfur- White she-cat with gray stripes on her legs

Senior Warriors:

Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Rockpelt- Gray tom with amber eyes

Badgertooth- Black tom with a white stripe down his back (mentoring Skypaw)

-?

Young Warriors:

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Shadeclan (mentoring Slippaw)

Skypaw- Cloud white tom, ran away from Duskclan, doesn't know who his parents are unknown (mentor is Badgertooth)

-?

-?

Apprentices:

Slippaw- Pure white tom, very clumsy. (Mentor is Swiftstrike)

-?

-?

Queens:

Sunfire- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Rockpelt, kits are Duskkit, Dawnkit, and Sparkkit

Reveriesoul- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes, mate is Badgertooth, kits are Flamekit, Reedkit, and Dipperkit

Kits:

Sparkkit- Black she-cat with a white chest, paw, and under belly, she has one green eye and one bright blind blue eye (Hollypaws best friend)

Dawnkit- Golden she-cat with oddly blue eyes

Flamekit- Flame point tom with blue eyes

Reedkit- Ginger tabby tom with hazel-brown eyes

Dipperkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with white with hazel-brown eyes

Elders:

-?

-?

-?

**This one goes out to Petalpaw12, Shimmerstar, and MoonbeamMidnight.**

**BIG thank you to MoonbeamMidnight for her/his amazing 20! names! They are great! So thank you ****MoonbeamMidnight** i really appreciate it and as you peebles can see, the names are almost done, so the story will begin soon!


	9. Finally the last one!

**Breezeclan**

Leader: Bravestar- Big black tom with one blue eye and one green

Deputy: Smallnight- Black she-cat with ember eyes

Med Cat: Firetooth- Rust colored tom with blue eyes (mentoring Hollypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneye- Black tom with golden eyes with a slash mark on his chest, former Duskclan warrior (mentoring Whitepaw)

Nettlefoot- Brown she-cat with grass green eyes (mentoring Crescentpaw)

Lionstorm- Tan tom with ice blue eyes

Whitefeather- White she-cat with purple eyes

Embermark- Slick cream colored she-cat

Tigerstripe- Brown tabby tom with back paws

Songheart- Black she-cat with purple eyes

Lilystream- Blueish/silver she-cat with icy blue eyes (mentoring Willowpaw)

Young Warriors:

Pureheart- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirreltail- Orange she-cat with green eyes (mentoring Cloudpaw)

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Breezeclan (mentoring Slippaw)

Thunderstrike- Brown tom with a white slash on his muzzle

Graystorm- Gray tom with one black hind paw

Gingerstep- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shardfur- Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Oakstripe- Tan tom with gray splotches

Lilyfeather- White she-cat with black jaguar spots and icy blue eyes (mentoring Talonpaw)

Rockpelt- Gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes (mentor is Firetooth)

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes (mentor Goldeneyes)

Crescentpaw- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and brown eyes (mentor is Nettlefoot)

Talonpaw- Black tom with gray stripes and warm amber eyes, has thick claws (mentor is Lilyfeather)

Cloudpaw- White she-cat with a ragged gray heart shaped mark on her chest (mentor is Squirreltail)

Willowpaw- Tiny she-cat with light gray fur, bright blue eyes (mentor is Lilystream)

Queens:

Moontail- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and green, brown eyes, her mate is Goldeneyes, her kits are Foxkit and Lightkit

Featherstorm- White she-cat with ice blue eyes, mate is Lionstorm, kits are Shardkit, Hopekit, and Wishkit

Leopardfang- Spotted she-cat with ember eyes, mate is Thunderstrike, kits are Trustkit, Fallenkit, and Twigkit

Tigermark- Orange she-cat with a black muzzle, mate is Swiftstrike, kits are Leafkit, and Sharpkit

Kits:

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle with one amber eye and one brown

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes

Shardkit- Gray tom with blue eyes

Hopekit- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Wishkit- White tom with green eyes

Trustkit- Brown she-cat with a slash mark on her muzzle

Fallenkit- Spotted she-cat with one eye

Twigkit- Brown tom with ember eyes

Leafkit- Tanish green she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpkit- Gray tom with hazel eyes

Duskkit- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Snakefang- Gray tom with orange eyes

Tawnyflame- Bright red she-cat with one white paw

Dogtooth- White tom with a scar on his muzzle (from a dog)

Brokenspirit- Black tom, doesn't have one paw due to a badger attack

Snowfern- White she-cat with a scar down one leg and brown eyes is kind to kits and queens

**Pineclan**

Leader: Gorsestar- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white front paws

Deputy: Badgerstripe- White and black tom with ember eyes

Med Cat- Dawnshadow- Black she-cat with gray paws and hazel eyes

Senior Warriors:

Tigerfur- Black tom with dark gray barely visible tiger stripes with blue eyes (mentoring Leapaw)

Lilycloud- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Birdwing- Gray she-cat with all white paws

Willowlight- Pure white she-cat with light gray eyes

Snowseeker- White she-cat with blue eyes, ginger stripes on hind legs

Young Warriors:

Roselight- Cream colored she-cat with rose colored paws, tail, and chest, and she has green eyes (Mentoring Breezepaw)

Echobreeze- Beautiful calico she-cat with blue eyes (Mentoring Bolderpaw)

Roseheart- White/cream colored she-cat with icy blue eyes

Lightningstep- Gray tom with a white underbelly

Embertail- Orange tom with hazel eyes

Genitalheart- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she cat with white flower petal shaped marks on her body with brown eyes (mentor is Tigerfur)

Breezepaw- Black tom with orange eyes (mentor is Roselight)

Bolderpaw- Gray tom with green eyes (mentor is Echobreeze)

Queens:

Brokenheart- black sh-cat with broken left paw, blue eyes, her mate is Ember tail, her kits are Rosekit, Redkit, and Reedkit

Kits:

Rosekit- black she-cat with red eyes

Redkit- Dark orange/cream colored tom with green eyes

Reedkit- Fluffy black she-kit with bright yellow eyes and white belly

Elders:

Halfsight- Brown she-cat with very bad eye sight

Raventail- Black tom with one gray paw

**Streamclan**

Leader: Brightstar- White she-cat with ice blue eyes (Apprentice, Gingerpaw)

Deputy: Stormtalon- Dark grey tom with one white hind paw with green eyes

Med Cat: Blazestep- creamy she-cat with ginger paws, belly and yellow eyes (Apprentice, Honeypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Berryflash- cream and white she-cat with brown paws

Moonstorm- Gray she-cat with orange eyes (Mentoring Thornpaw)

Appleblossom- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Barkpelt- husky brown tom with amber eyes

Shadowfur- black tom with one white left paw and green eyes

Young Warriors:

Mapleclaw- white she-cat with one light brown paw and amber eyes (Apprentice Ocelotpaw)

Burntpelt- grey tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes

Heavyfur- large black tom with thick fur and blue eyes

Stormheart- big white tome with a grey chest

Apprentices:

Thornpaw- Gray and white tom with streaks of black in his pelt (mentor is Moonstorm)

Gingerpaw- pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Honeypaw- brown she-cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes

Ocelotpaw- golden tabby she-cat with black stripes

Queens:

Larchdapple- tawny she-cat with white tiped ears and blue eyes, her kits are Spirtkit and Ghostkit, her mate is Stormheart

Rosefang- ginger she-cat with large fangs and green eyes, her kit is Lavakit, her mate is Burtpelt

Kits:

Spirtitkit- white tom with grey belly and green eyes

Ghostkit- grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Lavakit- dark ginger tom with grey flecks and green eyes

Elders:

Mousepelt- matted old she-cat with brown fur

Brokenfang- slim grey tom with yellow eyes; broken teeth from a fight with a fox

Onestar- white and grey she-cat with green eyes; ear ripped off by a badger; oldest cat in clan

Wrinkledwisker- ginger tom with blue eyes; always had wrinkled wiskers

**Shadeclan**

Leader: Bravestar- giant black tom his tail, super long, sharp claws, and one green and one blue eye

Deputy: Silverleaf- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Med Cat: Swirlfur- White she-cat with gray stripes on her legs

Senior Warriors:

Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes (mentoring Littlepaw)

Rockpelt- Gray tom with amber eyes

Badgertooth- Black tom with a white stripe down his back (mentoring Skypaw)

Tigerlily- white she-cat with golden streaks and green eyes

Young Warriors:

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Shadeclan (mentoring Slippaw)

Starstriker- Black tom with one silver stripe from nose to tail tip and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Slippaw- Pure white tom, very clumsy. (Mentor is Swiftstrike)

Littlepaw- Very small tom with brown fur (mentor is Grayleaf)

Skypaw- Cloud white tom, ran away from Duskclan, doesn't know who his parents are unknown (mentor is Badgertooth)

Queens:

Sunfire- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Rockpelt, kits are Duskkit, Dawnkit, and Sparkkit

Reveriesoul- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes, mate is Badgertooth, kits are Flamekit, Reedkit, and Dipperkit

Kits:

Sparkkit- Black she-cat with a white chest, paw, and under belly, she has one green eye and one bright blind blue eye (Hollypaws best friend)

Dawnkit- Golden she-cat with oddly blue eyes

Flamekit- Flame point tom with blue eyes

Reedkit- Ginger tabby tom with hazel-brown eyes

Dipperkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with white with hazel-brown eyes

Elders:

Icetail- White she-cat

Softfur- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Redfoot- Orange tom with yellow eyes

**Thanks to all you peebles! i finally finished! the lucky peebles that helped are Adailia, Petalpaw12, Shimmerstar, MoonbeamMidnight, Luna-Soul-Sky, Ravenwing Of ThunderClan, LoneWolf4ever, Wildlily2909, MewMewLight271, Fishsticsndip, Shimmerstar, Michelle, jaguarRawr, Guest, Mudkip5113, Stardust98, SoraUsako, Swoozie lover123, ShastamaeFirepool, LittleSkywalker, Mallowleaf, Bobjonney1023, Hollypaw888, Wolfstar12345, A Spottedrose in The Shadows, and finally Dawnflower of Windclan.**

**Thank you soo much for your help peebles! i will now get along with my story! now i will include everyone's cats. But i have already picked the main characters. And that is... *drum roll***

**Reedkit, Redkit, and Rosekit! Congrats to Petalpaw12. I got about 10 to 8 PM's about those kits to be the main characters. Remember i will inculcate everyone's cat! so don't feel left out and that i didn't like your name. Because trust me if it isn't up there then i didn't like it, and i think i got everyone's.**

**The story will be called ****_Warriors, Pineclans last hope _****if you don't like the name please review and or PM me (Privet Message) **

**So type in that story if you want to see your cat in action!**

**Again thanks peebles i couldn't of done it without you ^.^**


	10. I got bored and got more names :

**Ok, so i got TO many requests/reviews for more cats... So i made more clans.. **

**Breezeclan**

Leader: Bravestar- Big black tom with one blue eye and one green

Deputy: Smallnight- Black she-cat with ember eyes

Med Cat: Firetooth- Rust colored tom with blue eyes (mentoring Hollypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneye- Black tom with golden eyes with a slash mark on his chest, former Duskclan warrior (mentoring Whitepaw)

Nettlefoot- Brown she-cat with grass green eyes (mentoring Crescentpaw)

Lionstorm- Tan tom with ice blue eyes

Whitefeather- White she-cat with purple eyes

Embermark- Slick cream colored she-cat

Tigerstripe- Brown tabby tom with back paws

Songheart- Black she-cat with purple eyes

Lilystream- Blueish/silver she-cat with icy blue eyes (mentoring Willowpaw)

Young Warriors:

Pureheart- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirreltail- Orange she-cat with green eyes (mentoring Cloudpaw)

Thunderstrike- Brown tom with a white slash on his muzzle

Graystorm- Gray tom with one black hind paw

Gingerstep- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shardfur- Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Oakstripe- Tan tom with gray splotches

Lilyfeather- White she-cat with black jaguar spots and icy blue eyes (mentoring Talonpaw)

Rockpelt- Gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes (mentor is Firetooth)

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes (mentor Goldeneyes)

Crescentpaw- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and brown eyes (mentor is Nettlefoot)

Talonpaw- Black tom with gray stripes and warm amber eyes, has thick claws (mentor is Lilyfeather)

Cloudpaw- White she-cat with a ragged gray heart shaped mark on her chest (mentor is Squirreltail)

Willowpaw- Tiny she-cat with light gray fur, bright blue eyes (mentor is Lilystream)

Queens:

Moontail- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and green, brown eyes, her mate is Goldeneyes, her kits are Foxkit and Lightkit

Featherstorm- White she-cat with ice blue eyes, mate is Lionstorm, kits are Shardkit, Hopekit, and Wishkit

Leopardfang- Spotted she-cat with ember eyes, mate is Thunderstrike, kits are Trustkit, Fallenkit, and Twigkit

Tigermark- Orange she-cat with a black muzzle, mate is Swiftstrike, kits are Leafkit, and Sharpkit

Kits:

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle with one amber eye and one brown

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes

Shardkit- Gray tom with blue eyes

Hopekit- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Wishkit- White tom with green eyes

Trustkit- Brown she-cat with a slash mark on her muzzle

Fallenkit- Spotted she-cat with one eye

Twigkit- Brown tom with ember eyes

Leafkit- Tanish green she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpkit- Gray tom with hazel eyes

Duskkit- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Snakefang- Gray tom with orange eyes

Tawnyflame- Bright red she-cat with one white paw

Dogtooth- White tom with a scar on his muzzle (from a dog)

Brokenspirit- Black tom, doesn't have one paw due to a badger attack

Snowfern- White she-cat with a scar down one leg and brown eyes is kind to kits and queens

**Pineclan**

Leader: Gorsestar- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white front paws

Deputy: Badgerstripe- White and black tom with ember eyes

Med Cat- Dawnshadow- Black she-cat with gray paws and hazel eyes

Senior Warriors:

Tigerfur- Black tom with dark gray barely visible tiger stripes with blue eyes (mentoring Leapaw)

Lilycloud- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Birdwing- Gray she-cat with all white paws

Willowlight- Pure white she-cat with light gray eyes

Snowseeker- White she-cat with blue eyes, ginger stripes on hind legs

Young Warriors:

Roselight- Cream colored she-cat with rose colored paws, tail, and chest, and she has green eyes (Mentoring Breezepaw)

Echobreeze- Beautiful calico she-cat with blue eyes (Mentoring Bolderpaw)

Roseheart- White/cream colored she-cat with icy blue eyes

Lightningstep- Gray tom with a white underbelly

Embertail- Orange tom with hazel eyes

Genitalheart- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she cat with white flower petal shaped marks on her body with brown eyes (mentor is Tigerfur)

Breezepaw- Black tom with orange eyes (mentor is Roselight)

Bolderpaw- Gray tom with green eyes (mentor is Echobreeze)

Queens:

Brokenheart- black sh-cat with broken left paw, blue eyes, her mate is Ember tail, her kits are Rosekit, Redkit, and Reedkit

Kits:

Rosekit- black she-cat with red eyes

Redkit- Dark orange/cream colored tom with green eyes

Reedkit- Fluffy black she-kit with bright yellow eyes and white belly

Elders:

Halfsight- Brown she-cat with very bad eye sight

Raventail- Black tom with one gray paw

**Streamclan**

Leader: Brightstar- White she-cat with ice blue eyes (Apprentice, Gingerpaw)

Deputy: Stormtalon- Dark grey tom with one white hind paw with green eyes

Med Cat: Blazestep- creamy she-cat with ginger paws, belly and yellow eyes (Apprentice, Honeypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Berryflash- cream and white she-cat with brown paws

Moonstorm- Gray she-cat with orange eyes (Mentoring Thornpaw)

Appleblossom- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Barkpelt- husky brown tom with amber eyes

Shadowfur- black tom with one white left paw and green eyes

Young Warriors:

Mapleclaw- white she-cat with one light brown paw and amber eyes (Apprentice Ocelotpaw)

Burntpelt- grey tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes

Heavyfur- large black tom with thick fur and blue eyes

Stormheart- big white tome with a grey chest

Apprentices:

Thornpaw- Gray and white tom with streaks of black in his pelt (mentor is Moonstorm)

Gingerpaw- pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Honeypaw- brown she-cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes

Ocelotpaw- golden tabby she-cat with black stripes

Queens:

Larchdapple- tawny she-cat with white tiped ears and blue eyes, her kits are Spirtkit and Ghostkit, her mate is Stormheart

Rosefang- ginger she-cat with large fangs and green eyes, her kit is Lavakit, her mate is Burtpelt

Kits:

Spirtitkit- white tom with grey belly and green eyes

Ghostkit- grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Lavakit- dark ginger tom with grey flecks and green eyes

Elders:

Mousepelt- matted old she-cat with brown fur

Brokenfang- slim grey tom with yellow eyes; broken teeth from a fight with a fox

Onestar- white and grey she-cat with green eyes; ear ripped off by a badger; oldest cat in clan

Wrinkledwisker- ginger tom with blue eyes; always had wrinkled wiskers

**Shadeclan**

Leader: Nightstar- giant black tom his tail, super long, sharp claws, and one green and one blue eye

Deputy: Silverleaf- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Med Cat: Swirlfur- White she-cat with gray stripes on her legs

Senior Warriors:

Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes (mentoring Littlepaw)

Badgertooth- Black tom with a white stripe down his back (mentoring Skypaw)

Tigerlily- white she-cat with golden streaks and green eyes

Young Warriors:

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Shadeclan (mentoring Slippaw)

Starstriker- Black tom with one silver stripe from nose to tail tip and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Slippaw- Pure white tom, very clumsy. (Mentor is Swiftstrike)

Littlepaw- Very small tom with brown fur (mentor is Grayleaf)

Skypaw- Cloud white tom, ran away from Duskclan, doesn't know who his parents are unknown (mentor is Badgertooth)

Queens:

Sunfire- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Rockpelt, kits are Duskkit, Dawnkit, and Sparkkit

Reveriesoul- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes, mate is Badgertooth, kits are Flamekit, Reedkit, and Dipperkit

Kits:

Sparkkit- Black she-cat with a white chest, paw, and under belly, she has one green eye and one bright blind blue eye (Hollypaws best friend)

Dawnkit- Golden she-cat with oddly blue eyes

Flamekit- Flame point tom with blue eyes

Reedkit- Ginger tabby tom with hazel-brown eyes

Dipperkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with white with hazel-brown eyes

Elders:

Icetail- White she-cat

Softfur- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Redfoot- Orange tom with yellow eyes

**Twilightclan **

**Leader**: Brightstar- White she-cat with ice blue eyes (Mentoring Gingerpaw)

**Deputy**: Soulheart- White tom with ghostly white/blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Blazestep- Creamy she-cat with ginger paws, belly and yellow eyes (Mentoring Honeypaw)

**Senior Warriors**:

Appleblossom- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Barkpelt- Husky brown tom with amber eyes

Shadowfur- Black tom with one white left paw and green eyes

Greatblaze- Orange pelt with brown stripes and white underbelly

**Young Warriors**:

Mapleclaw- White she-cat with one light brown paw and amber eyes (Mentoring Ocelotpaw)

Burntpelt- Grey tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes

Heavyfur- Large black tom with thick fur and blue eyes

Stormheart- Big white tome with a grey chest

Icetail- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**:

Gingerpaw- Pale ginger tom with blue eyes (Mentor is Brightstar)

Honeypaw- Brown she-cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes (Mentor is Blazestep)

Ocelotpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with black stripes (Mentor is Mapleclaw)

**Queens**:

Larchdapple- Tawny she-cat with white tiped ears and blue eyes kits are Spirtkit, and Ghostkit

Rosefang- Ginger she-cat with large fangs and green eyes kits is Lavakit

Riceshine- Brown she-cat with red eyes. Pregnant with Icetail's kits. Her kits are Leftkit and Rghtkit

**Kits**:

Spirtitkit- White tom with grey belly and green eyes

Ghostkit- Grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Lavakit- Dark ginger tom with grey flecks and green eyes

Rightkit- Golden she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Has a black right front paw.

Leftkit- A mirror image of Rightkit, but a tom. Has a black left front paw

**Elders**:

Brokenfang- Slim grey tom with yellow eyes; broken teeth from a fight with a fox

Onescar- White and grey she-cat with green eyes; ear ripped off by a badger; oldest cat in clan

Wrinkledwhisker- Ginger tom with blue eyes; always had wrinkled whiskers

**So, yea... Please review more names! And clans! **


	11. Voting time!

**...Oh my clans, theres to many clans! so ima let you people vote... Here they are.**

FallenClan  
RisenClan  
WolfClan  
FoxClan  
FireClan  
EarthClan  
GreenClan  
BlackClan  
MysticClan

JayClan

Woodclan

SmokeClan

WildClan

HollowClan

GhostClan

MidnightClan

MarshClan

FeatherClan

LightningClan

DreamClan

TimeClan

TruthClan

NightClan

SilverClan

DawnClan

SoulClan

LightClan

PlatinumClan

EclipseClan

DiamondClan

EchoClan

PearlClan

RavenClan

**I know, holy crap... thats what i said to... But i need votes on only 2. So pick the 2 clans you want and review some cats if you can to please! Thanks peebles!**


	12. The 2-5 lucky kits!

**Alright the winnners! *Drums roll* **

**Here are the votes!**

Wolfclan- 6

Ravenclan- 5

Foxclan- 4

Echoclan- 2

Ghostclan- 2

Featherclan- 2

Dawnclan- 3

**And so the winners are Wolfclan and Ravenclan! BUT! I am going to write a story about 2-5 kits! So i want you to pick these kits, (and please PLEASE don't pick your kit!) Thanks! And may the best kits win!**

Spirtitkit- White tom with grey belly and green eyes

Ghostkit- Grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Lavakit- Dark ginger tom with grey flecks and green eyes

Rightkit- Golden she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Has a black right front paw.

Leftkit- A mirror image of Rightkit, but a tom. Has a black left front paw

Sparkkit- Black she-cat with a white chest, paw, and under belly, she has one green eye and one bright blind blue eye

Dawnkit- Golden she-cat with oddly blue eyes

Flamekit- Flame point tom with blue eyes

Reedkit- Ginger tabby tom with hazel-brown eyes

Dipperkit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white with hazel-brown eyes

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle with one amber eye and one brown

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes

Shardkit- Gray tom with blue eyes

Hopekit- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Wishkit- White tom with green eyes

Trustkit- Brown she-cat with a slash mark on her muzzle

Fallenkit- Spotted she-cat with one eye

Twigkit- Brown tom with ember eyes

Leafkit- Tanish green she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpkit- Gray tom with hazel eyes

Duskkit- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Pouncekit- A black and white tom

Stormkit- Black tom with white fur going from his belly to his chest, has long blood red scar across left eye, with cold blood red eyes.

Cloudkit- White she-cat with baby blue swirly designs, blue eyes.

**Alright that's all I'm doing! There are so many more but i just can't do it! So please don't vote on yours! You may vote on 4 kits ONLY thank you for following the rules and may the best kits win!**


	13. here are the winners!

**Mix up! I have put in two more clans for it isn't the same old Streamclan, Breezeclan, Pineclan, and Shadeclan. So i have picked two clans that will be in this story is... *Drum roll, again XD* Foxclan and Dawnclan! So the clans are Ravenclan, Foxclan, Dawnclan, and Wolfclan! **

**The lucky 4 kits are *Another drum roll* Leafkit, Flamekit, Lightkit, and Foxkit! Congrats on however made them! The clans they are in is all different, Flamekit and Leafkit are in Ravenclan, Lightkit and Foxkit are in Wolfclan! I already have the warrior lists. The name will be called ****_Beloved_**_** Four**_** lol i know its cheesy but give it a try! So the first chapter will be posted tomorrow, or when i have the time! Thank you all so much for the votes and the cats! **

~_** Big Z**_


End file.
